


teddy bear

by andserenity



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff without Plot, Gen, Soft Loki, loki being soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 03:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12926142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andserenity/pseuds/andserenity
Summary: in some alternate universe, loki loves cuddling soft things . for the teddy bear we all have in our lives . you know the one .





	teddy bear

**Author's Note:**

> loki can be a soft boy™

_Friendship_. 

**Nothing else**  made Loki’s mind swim as much as that single word. What  _defined_ a true friend _?_   What made these humans  **crave** friendship so greatly _?_   Was it REAL or nearly another habit the creatures clung to, like brushing their teeth at certain times throughout the day _?_

Loki didn’t n e e d friends. He had never had them and he never would.

_The Avengers_. He was technically  _a part_  of them now, but he had never felt so on the outside before, so MISPLACED. Even he and Thor's somewhat salvaged relationship no longer felt genuine. At least, that’s what the youngest brother thought about the matter. Loki pondered a lot of things, especially during his daily walks, which, _thank you_ , he preferred to take alone.

On this particular day, he noticed a small child, a girl with blonde hair who couldn’t have been older than seven. She had tripped and scraped up her knees pretty badly. The girl’s mother held her as she cried, her head resting against her mother’s shoulder as tears streamed down her face. In her hands she held onto a somewhat familiar item  a teddy bear. The child clutched it desperately as if it were the only thing keeping her alive.

No one in the world but Loki knew Bruce’s deepest,  **darkest** secret. It was so horrifying, so unimaginable it would leave most people  ~~speechless~~. But Dr. Bruce Banner, the one and only, slept with a teddy bear. A teddy bear named, appropriately,  _Gamma_. His Little purple Gamma.

Loki could not for the life of him understand what any possible comfort a stuffed inanimate object could provide. Because that’s why people slept with plushies  for some sort of delusional c o m f o r t they provided. The god even held the thing, which was a ghastly purple color, at least ten years old. It was missing its left button eye and smelled of salty tears and Bruce’s cologne.

_Ew_. 

So after that incident [ which had a  **happy ending**   the girl’s mother had some band aids ] , teddy bears seemed to  _haunt_ Loki’s thoughts. Out of all the  **strange** and  ** _useless_**  Midgardian things, teddy bears decided to take a hold of his consciousness. A few morning walks later, as it would be, the god came across a teddy bear in the window of a small shop as he strolled along the boulevard. For reasons still unknown to him down to this day, he stopped dead in his tracks and STARED, green eyes wide. The bear was fairly large, about as big as an Italian loaf of bread, with light, creamy colored fur and a fuzzy white belly. His eyes were stitched on with black thread, rather than the button eyes on Bruce’s, and his nose was a chocolaty brown. On the teddy’s chest there was a bright pink heart meticulously stitched on.

* * *

Loki held the teddy bear arm’s distance away, a small frown marking his features. What had he done _?_   He tossed it aside and sighed deeply,  **disappointed** in himself. He was supposed to keep  _ **away**_  from human things, be  ~~disgusted~~  by them. But as he glanced over at the stuffed animal lying in the corner,  _something_ pulled at his heartstrings. He lifted it back into his arms, hesitantly.

The white pads of his feet were also stitched on, as well as the outline of his ears and his stomach. Cautiously, Loki poked his tummy, surprised at its softness that he hadn’t noticed before, as if his hands were previously numb and they had just now recovered feeling. He sat it on his bed and studied it. It reminded him much of Thor, his elder brother. From then on the teddy bear came to be known as  _Thor_.

By the third day, Loki had begun petting Thor’s fur. On the fifth day, he had taken up  **talking** to Thor late at night, sometimes straight on until morning. He would go on about whatever troubled him, what made him happy, what made him angry, his regrets, dreams, wishes; anything he desired. This is why: unlike anyone else, Thor listened with an open heart and an open mind. Even if he never  _replied_ , he never  _interrupted_. By the tenth day, Loki had taken up allowing Thor to share his bed. On the one month anniversary, Loki had begun c u d d l i n g with the bear, falling asleep with him tucked safely in his arms, comfortable snuggled under his chin. In no time the bear’s fur had been flattened and ruffled, in as bad shape as the crying little girl’s teddy bear.

The Avengers may have called themselves  _heroes_ as they  ** _pranced_** around in their capes andand masks with their  _metal umbrellas_ and such. But a teddy bear was a REAL hero. Perhaps not all Earth creations were despicable, decided Loki. He smiled as he explained this to Thor.  ‘ We’re alike, you and I, ’ he whispered. Because the teddy bear Thor, not unlike Loki, had his heart on the outside of his chest.


End file.
